


Crazy = Genius

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comedy, Deepthroating, Edging, Friendship/Love, Hair waxing fetishism, Hyung Kink, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Switching, oh yes good, overuse of the words dick and cock and penis, so many kinks mentioned and briefly explored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Seongwu is a mad scientist in the bedroom, and Daniel is only too happy to assist.





	Crazy = Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent Ongniel porn with lil bits of softness in between because yes. Enjoy! ♥

_Ditch the clothes. I have a surprise for you. ;)_

\--was all Seongwu had to text him and, instantaneously (no context, no specific details), Daniel has a boner.

The first time Seongwu had sent him a similar text, he had a necktie. Seongwu had asked their stylist if he could keep one from their stage outfits, so he could practice the different ways to knot a tie. Their stylist had given him the raised eyebrow look, but handed him a tie anyway. It was an odd request, but not unheard of; Daniel thought it would be a skill he’d like a show off in a variety show or something.

He didn’t think Seongwu would tie it over his eyes before taking his sweet time reacquainting his kitty lips with every inch of Daniel’s skin, all soft kisses, sharp bites, and whispered praises. By the time Seongwu decided he had teased Daniel enough (edged him for an hour!) to mount him, Daniel was already so pent up and desperate, he just drove his hips as fast and hard into Seongwu as he could until he came, Seongwu moaning loudly over him.

So many followed afterwards, Daniel can’t even remember them all anymore, just that every time Seongwu sends him that text, Daniel is sure it follows an orgasm or four. He can actually say that the response is Pavlovian at this point.

Daniel has never showered so fast his entire life.

\-----oOo-----

Daniel isn’t expecting anything in particular. After that time Seongwu asked if he could call Daniel “hyung”--Daniel loved that a lot; they still do that sometimes, a lot, pretty often--he’s learned to throw expectations out of the window and just come with his cup empty. But he wasn’t expecting this.

 _This_ is finding the low coffee table from the living room in the middle of their bedroom. A bunch of plastic containers sit on the table, some water? It looks like water. Also, a vibrator, and...a popsicle stick? Seongwu is lying on Daniel’s bed, fully dressed in his favorite seal-patterned pajamas, holding a big piece of paper over his head and...reading?

“What the f--”

Seongwu looks up at him then, a wicked smile spreading on his pretty lips as he stands up. Daniel reads “Clone-a-Willy” on the back of the paper he was reading. “Perfect. Let’s do this,” Seongwu says as he jumps up.

“Do what?” But Seongwu is already crossing the room to Daniel and reaching for the towel around his waist. “Whoa whoa! Wait!” Daniel steps back instinctively, pressing his back against their door, hands clutching at his towel. “Do what?”

Seongwu’s smile gets even more cat-like as he raises the paper he’s holding to Daniel’s eye level. Illustrations and instructions in English fill it from left to right, top to bottom--It’s a lot, and Daniel is only beginning to process the drawing of a man pushing his penis into a plastic container before Seongwu says, “We’re gonna make your dick portable.”

\-----oOo----

Daniel goes over the instructions one more time. It’s simple enough to follow: 1. Make a mould with your dick and let dry; 2. Pour the silicone mixture in; 3. Stick the vibrator in and wait to dry.

It’s too much waiting for Daniel’s taste, but _voila_! A vibrator shaped exactly like your favorite dick. In Seongwu’s case, it’s Daniel’s.

It should flatter him. Daniel is away from home more often between the two of them, and it’s actually endearing that Seongwu wants a part of him (a very specific part of him) around all the time, but Daniel can’t help feeling uneasy as he watches Seongwu pour the casting powder and water into an empty container.

Daniel just now notices that there’s steam coming off of the water. “Hyung, the instruction says the water should be ninety degrees.” He reaches for the container, feeling the warmth against his fingertips. It’s not scalding hot, but Daniel doesn’t think it would be comfortable either. “Not boiling, you know.”

Seongwu doesn’t even look at him, watching the white powder turn into goo as he mixes it with the popsicle stick. It reminds Daniel of an art project everyone did in school, using plaster and anything you want the plaster to take shape of, like leaves or flowers, anything at all, but Daniel doesn’t think anyone has ever done a penis. He doubts they would have gotten a passing grade, not even a D. “Do you think they mean ninety degrees Celsius or _Fahrenhigh_?”

“Hyung, ninety degrees _Celsius_ is near boiling, you’re going to cook my dick!” Daniel’s hands shoot down to cup his crotch protectively, body shaking with terrified laughter. “And it’s Fahrenheit!”

“Hey, it could have been a silent _t_ \--”

“It’s not.”

“And it should have cooled while you were in the bathroom, it’ll be fine.”

 _"Hyung!_ ”

“Okay, fine, look!” Seongwu dips his finger in the mixture. It looks like bleached pancake batter now, down to the imperfect little clumps. “See, it’s fine. It doesn’t burn at all, I promise. It’s just warm. You’ve had hotter showers, if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Daniel can’t even acknowledge the innuendo as his shoulders sag, covering his face with his hands and sobbing with relief. “Okay, okay, good-- Oh, thank god.”

Seongwu tuts. “Sheesh, so little trust,” he says as he pulls his finger out and tries to wipe it off of Daniel’s tower. Daniel flinches back and tries to swat his hand away, which makes Seongwu try harder to reach him just to be brat until they’re both laughing. “Would I ever hurt you?”

Daniel makes a face at him. “You did once.”

Seongwu makes a face back at him, because he’s mature. “First of all, we _both_ got waxed, and you said you liked me hairless--”

“That, I still do.”

“I do too actually, but thank you--Second of all, that was the fastest you ever came from me rimming you.”

Daniel’s face warms at the memory. They had waited a day before doing anything, like the signs at the salon had said, but Daniel was still so sensitive, skin tingly, and Seongwu has always been so good with his mouth. With all the hair out of the way, Daniel could feel every pass and dip of Seongwu’s tactile tongue in and around his hole, and it was so fucking good, making Daniel moan and his thighs shake. Seongwu loved that.

Just thinking about it makes the heat pool between Daniel’s legs again, and Seongwu doesn’t miss that, gaze flicking down as he licks his lips. He knows he’d won again. He always does; Daniel is weak for him. “So stop talking, start jacking.”

Daniel sighs, hand slipping under the seam of his towel, and Seongwu tuts again. “Oh, come on, let me watch!”

Daniel groans, rolling his eyes. “God, you’re a greedy motherfucker. First you wanna clone my dick for your own selfish use--”

“Hey, you can fuck yourself with...yourself too.”

“--now you want a show out of it too.”

“Of course.” Seongwu grins at him, all smug and giddy, and Daniel wants to kiss it off of his face, so he does, closing the space between them and pressing his lips against Seongwu’s. “And you love me,” Seongwu says between kisses, and he’s right. Fuck. Daniel is so weak for him, and the only revenge he can get is a sharp nip at Seongwu’s lip, and the kinky bastard loves that too. Seongwu smacks his thigh. “Now come on, gimme a good show, big boy.”

Daniel heaves another put-upon sigh as he stands up, ripping his towel off and throwing it dramatically into the air. “Feast your eyes!”

“On it.”

“My fucking god.”

“Boyfriend is fine, but sure, ‘ _your_ fucking god’ works too.”

“Hyung, I can’t get hard if you keep making me laugh,” Daniel says even as his hand pumps his already half-hard cock to fullness.

“Pft please, funny is the new sexy,” he says, smacking and licking his lips excessively just to prove a point, and Daniel guffaws.

God, Seongwu is ridiculous, but that’s exactly what had attracted Daniel to him in the first place. He’s handsome, and talented at everything he chooses to do, and so bright and witty that sometimes Daniel has a hard time catching up. He’s perfect, which is why Daniel always indulges him, doing everything he can to make him happy.

He holds his cock in a tight fist, looking unwaveringly back at Seongwu, pumping hard and fast, moaning low. That’s how Seongwu likes him--desperate. And it turns Daniel on even more that Seongwu’s this into him.

Seongwu’s eyes dart from Daniel’s to his cock and back, wetting his lips, and sure enough, soon he crawls forward with his mouth open. Daniel steps forward, pushing the head of his cock into Seongwu’s warm mouth, stretching his lips wide, one hand going to the back of his head to pull him down deeper, and Seongwu takes it, eyes closing as he curls his tongue against the underside of his shaft, cheeks hollowing as he sucks.

“Mmf, fuck, that’s good, hyung.” Daniel hips kick forward, the head of his cock hitting the back of Seongwu’s throat and making him gag, so Daniel tries to back up. Seongwu gives a muffled protest, one hand flying up to squeeze Daniel’s buttcheek, the other going to the base of his cock and pumping at what his mouth can’t accommodate.

 _Stay_ , he’s saying, he can take it.

_Shit, he’s so good._

Daniel keeps still as Seongwu swallows around his dick, tongue tracing the large vein in its underside. He holds it for just a few more seconds before he’s pulling away, panting, a thread of spit connecting his mouth to the head of Daniel’s fully erect cock, and-- “Fuck, you look hot, hyung.”

Seongwu manages to wink through the tears. “I know.” He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his pajamas and then picks up the mixture again, pouring the contents into a tall cylinder, about the same length as Daniel’s penis--Seongwu knows him well.

The mix is thicker than Daniel thought it was, and he wonders if it would feel like Seongwu’s ass, wet and warm and heavy around him. “Okay, let’s go before this dries.”

And it doesn’t feel like Seongwu at all. Far, far from Seongwu.

The mixture gives easily as Seongwu lifts the cylinder up, Daniel shivering as he feels wetness climb from the tip of his dick to his shaft. It’s too warm, and the texture feels all...wrong. It’s soft and smooth, but not in a pleasant way. It feels dead, but of course, and a lot of it sluices out of the container and down to the floor from Daniel’s sheer size. It’s just weird and messy. Daniel doesn’t even have anything in mind to compare it to; He’s not into the habit of sticking his penis wherever it would fit.

“Hyung…”

“Yes? How is it?” Seongwu stands as well, holding the canister still with one hand, while the other goes to Daniel’s cheek, sweet and tender. “Does it hurt?”

Daniel shakes his head. “I don’t think I can stay hard for two minutes with this.”

“Oh.” Seongwu chuckles. The gall of this man, really. “I’ll help with that. Hold this, and stay still.”

Daniel takes the cylinder from his hands, doing as Seongwu said, as Seongwu himself kisses him on the lips, tongue prying his mouth open. Daniel lets him in, and he’s almost disappointed that there hadn’t been enough precum to taste on Seongwu’s tongue--Years ago, he wouldn’t have kissed a girl after sucking him, but Seongwu-- Seongwu changed that. He’d changed Daniel’s mind about a lot of things.

Before Daniel gets too lost in thought, he feels Seongwu’s hand on his skin. His fingers trip up the fine hairs of Daniel’s happy trail, up and down the hills and valleys of his stomach, before Seongwu cups a pec, rolling the muscle around with his palm.

Daniel breaks their kiss, laughing. “Hyung, what--”

“It feels nice, okay?” he says, still massaging Daniel’s chest. “It’s like a boob--”

“It kind of is?”

“--but not really. It’s a little harder, but not too hard, and it fits right in my hand, so it’s perfect, but don’t let that get to your head.”

“I have perfect manboobs, hyung, how do I not let that get to my head?”

Seongwu pauses, staring at Daniel’s chest as if considering that, and then nods, convinced. “You’re right, you should be proud.”

They both laugh, and then they’re kissing again, Seongwu licking into Daniel’s mouth, massaging his tongue, Daniel meeting him enthusiastically. Seongwu stops groping Daniel’s chest then, fingers rolling and rubbing at his nipple instead. The other hand goes down to Daniel’s ass, squeezing hard. Daniel’s soft moan turns into a gasp when Seongwu suddenly pinches his nipple and then rubs to soothe him.

“Hyung,” he whispers, chasing after Seongwu’s lips when they move down to his chin, tracing his jaw up to his ear. He takes Daniel’s cross earring between his teeth, hot breath tickling Daniel’s skin.

He gasps again, louder now, as Seongwu pinches his nipple harder. “Hmm?”

Daniel licks his lips, breath coming hard and fast, stuttering as Seongwu continues playing with his nipple, now a hardened bud, his tongue tracing the shell of Daniel’s ear. “Hyung--” Seongwu chooses that moment to give him another pinch. “-- _ah!_ \--bite me, hyung.”

Seongwu giggles. He’s just too pleased with himself. “Not so hard to stay hard now, huh?”

“Christ, just--”

“Yes, yes, I’m on it.” He moves down from Daniel’s ear, kissing a path down to his chest, stopping at his neck once, twice, to suck at his skin, just to pull another moan out of Daniel’s mouth. Seongwu knows Daniel loves marks, giving and receiving them, but he keeps it light, nothing that won’t fade in a few hours. They have a lot to do nowadays after all.

He bites at Daniel’s collarbone, making his hips kick. The mixture feels more solid than liquid now, still wet, but the feeling isn’t completely alien anymore. It kind of feels like--Yeah, it kind of feels like that fleshlight Seongwu had gotten him for his birthday, if he fucked it dry-ish? Without as much lube as Seongwu likes to use.

“So you can still fuck me when I’m away, or even while I fuck you. Multitasking!” he had said, and Daniel had laughed at the time, but he did love when they did that; Daniel on all fours, rutting into the slick toy while Seongwu plundered him from behind. It was so overwhelming Daniel’s ears rang when he came, and Seongwu had to stop fucking him and jack himself off or Daniel would have cried.

He rarely uses it on his own though; Cumming inside a silicone toy feels nothing like cumming in Seongwu while he shudders with his own orgasm.

Seongwu reaches his neglected nipple then, licking around it, tongue hot and slick, and Daniel shivers, and then gasps as Seongwu latches onto it, sucking hard, teeth just grazing the sensitive nub. Fuck, he’s probably leaking in the mould now.

“Hyung, please, come on,” he says between breaths, teeth buried in his lower lip. “Bite me, please.”

He sees just a flash of teeth, Seongwu grinning with pleasure, before he feels them, scraping over the soft skin around his nipple before Seongwu holds it between the sharp edges of his teeth, rolling it as he pinches on the other. Daniel cries out, the sensation shooting straight down to his groin, twitching in its gummy cage.

Seongwu soothes his abused nipple with a kittenish lick, rubbing at the other in circles before licking that too.

“Nng, hyung…” Daniel’s voice sounds small to himself, pleading for it to stop, for more, for everything. It aches to just stand there, hands occupied, not touching Seongwu, not eliciting the curses out of his pretty mouth. “Hyung, I want--”

Seongwu looks up at him, cooing, “I know, baby, I know.” He gives Daniel’s butt a soft pat, and Daniel winces. He’s sure there will be bruises there in the morning, perfectly matching Seongwu’s fingers. He stands up straight, lips meeting Daniel’s, light and gentle now. “You did well. Thank you.”

He reaches for the cylinder in Daniel’s hands, Daniel letting it go so Seongwu can pull it off. It comes away with a gentle tug, and Seongwu gestures at Daniel to stay put as he puts it on the coffee table and rushes out of the room.

Daniel quakes on his feet, overheated and blue balls. He doesn’t even remember holding his cock in a tight fist and tugging harshly before Seongwu returns, tapping at his hands so he can wipe him clean with a warm towel. Fuck, even that feels good at this point.

“Hyung--”

“Ssh, baby, I know. I got you.” Seongwu tosses the towel to the coffee table, then throws himself at Daniel, arms around his neck, lips to lips, and Daniel clings to him like a drowning man to a straw. Their kiss is messy, all teeth and tongue and pent-up lust. “Undress me, come on, quickly.”

Daniel does, not even bothering with the buttons of Seongwu’s pajamas and instead slipping his hands under the seams. He runs his hands over every inch of heated skin he can reach, feeling Seongwu shiver against him when he flicks at a nipple, before he pulls the shirt up and over Seongwu’s head. Seongwu shimmies out of it himself, throwing it aside with as much care as he did the towel, but before he can embrace Daniel again, the younger goes down to his knees, pawing at the garters of Seongwu’s pants.

“Want you, hyung, want you,” Daniel chants like a mantra, pulling Seongwu’s pants down. “I can’t wait-- I just--” His brain short-circuits; Seongwu got waxed, again.

His crotch is completely nude, not a single strand of hair left, his balls smooth as silk. His legs are pure creamy white as far as the eye can see, and Daniel doesn’t doubt his armpits are, too. It must have been painful, but Seongwu did it anyway, because he knows Daniel likes it. It warms Daniel’s heart more than it turns him on. “Hyung, you--”

“Yeah, yesterday, while you were filming,” Seongwu says, biting his lip, cheeks pink. He’s shy, _oh my fucking god_ , he’s so cute. “I thought it’d be great, whether you agreed with the mini you or not.”

Daniel can’t help the giggles that just bursts out of his chest. “Hyung, oh my god, hyung.” He buries his face in Seongwu’s thigh, drawing a path of reverent kisses up to his cock. He wants to suck him, kiss and lick at every inch of him, have Seongwu’s cum on his tongue, but before he gets there, Seongwu stops him with a hand on his forehead.

“Sit back, Nielie,” he says, pushing Daniel down by his shoulder, as he kicks off his pants and sits on Daniel’s lap. “I got you.” He holds onto Daniel’s shoulder with one hand, reaching behind himself with the other, eyebrows scrunched as he pulls. Daniel only sees the pink plug when Seongwu tosses that off too.

The awe must have shown on Daniel’s face because Seongwu laughs, tapping on Daniel’s chin so he’d close his mouth. “I told you I have a surprise for you.”

Seongwu had probably planned to ride him; That’s what he often defaults to when he wants to reward Daniel. As much as he tries to be spontaneous (and he is), Seongwu still has a pattern, and Daniel is usually happy to indulge him, but this time, he doesn’t feel like he should be the one rewarded. Seongwu has done so much for him, it almost doesn’t feel right to ask him for any more than he’s already given.

So Daniel holds onto Seongwu’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he stands up and walks to his bed. Seongwu bright laughter turns into stuttering gasps when Daniel enters him, still standing, before laying him gently down on the mattress.

No fuck toy, no person, man or woman, nothing can ever compare to how good Seongwu feels around him, hot and tight and moaning so sweetly as he works his hips slow and hard against him. “I love you, hyung,” he says between kisses, weaving his fingers between Seongwu’s as he pins the other’s hands at either side of his head. “I love you.”

Seongwu keens in answer, holding so tight onto Daniel’s hands his knuckles have gone white. He moves his hips in tandem with Daniel’s, matching his rhythm, letting him go as deep as he can.

Daniel pulls back almost completely, and then drives back in, Seongwu sobbing at the force of it, head thrown back. Daniel bites down hard at the junction between Seongwu’s neck and shoulder, making him whimper in holding a scream back, Daniel’s voice muffled as he says, “Hyung, I love you.”

Seongwu whines with every harsh thrust inside him, eyelashes shining with unshed tears. “A-ah--Ah! Fuck-- I- I love you-- Fuck, Nielie!”

Daniel thanks whatever cosmic being influenced their agency to get them an apartment with thick walls because he doesn’t let up the brutal pace at all until Seongwu is screaming, coming untouched between their sweat-slick bodies.

\-----oOo-----

“Look, Nielie…” Daniel can’t even look at Seongwu as the older stares at the final product of their cloning experiment. “I know I’m not the smartest Ong in the country, but I can’t miscount this.”

The thing stands on their shared gaming table, on the broad end of the vibrator stuck inside the molded silicone, which is an accurate copy of Daniel’s dick at the prime of an erection. Standing proud and tall, it’s thick and veiny, and the spotless peach color could have been easily forgivable, if only it didn’t have two heads.

A few inches from the top, the dildo branches off to the left so it looks like a rated letter Y, as in “Why the fuck did this happen?”

Daniel stares down at the floor and scratches his head, hoping the lack of eye contact will keep Seongwu from getting mad. “I...may have...humped it.”

“Humped it?”

"A little bit--” Daniel’s voice breaks and he has to clear his throat to continue. “--while you were helping me stay hard.”

“Huh.”

The quiet is so poignant Daniel can actually hear the beat of his heart in his ears. Seongwu almost never gets angry at him--He’s as soft for Daniel as Daniel is for him--but Daniel is terrified and massively guilty. His boyfriend had worked so hard and prepared so much for this, and Seongwu had only asked him to do one thing.

Daniel literally had one job, and he screwed it up, in all senses of the phrase, because he was horny. _Damn it._

“Sorry, hyung.” He reaches out to Seongwu, taking his hand in both of his own. “Really, sorry.” He doesn’t even try to explain or defend himself. It’s not like him at all, and that only pisses Seongwu off. He’d rather own it. “I’ll make it up to you, somehow.”

He expects a resigned sigh, or a half-hearted hit on the shoulder--Something, anything at all, but definitely not a “Yeah, sure. Strip. We’re making another one.”

Daniel looks up, reeling. “Wait, wha...?”

Seongwu laughs, bringing Daniel’s hand to his cheek so he can nuzzle against his palm. “I thought we might need more than one go at it, or clone my dick for you too, so...”

“Wow.” See, bright and witty. Daniel never would have even thought of that. He never would have thought cloning anyone’s dick at all in the first place.

And another thing he never would have thought about, not in his wildest dreams, not in his kinkiest fantasies, is Seongwu, shamelessly, casually saying, “I wanna know what riding a two-headed dick is like anyway.”

\-----oOo-----

_Tell me when you’re alone. I have a surprise for you. ;)_

Daniel is away for a solo photoshoot again, and as soon as the director says “Take five!”, he rushes off to the bathroom (thank god the venue is a vacation house) and locks himself in.

 _Okay, I’m alone,_ he sends to Seongwu, knocking his free hand on his knee and tapping his feet in the short while it takes Seongwu to text back. It takes a few seconds too long, but it’s okay because Daniel isn’t at all prepared for a high-resolution photo (thank the fucking lord for high MP cameras) of Seongwu, fully naked, spread out on Daniel’s peach-patterned bedsheet. His free hand is wrapped around his flushed cock, fingers glistening with spent pleasure, and below it, the switch end of a vibrator sticking out of the clone of Daniel’s cock, buried to the hilt in Seongwu’s ass. The best part is Seongwu’s face, eyes half lidded, lips parted, deliciously fucked out.

The image brings up vivid memories of how that feels, to be inside Seongwu that deep, his insides swimming with a mix of too much lube and Daniel’s cum. He groans, palming at his crotch with his free hand because fuck, he wants to fuck Seongwu _now_.

With shaky fingers, he types a message back, _How do you feel about two of me fucking you at the same time?_

It’s not long before Seongwu sends him another photo--A selfie, just the lower half of Seongwu’s face as he shoves his fingers in his mouth, tongue dipping in the gaps between as he licks his own cum.

_Yes, please._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> This was inspired by [Watts the Safeword's video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eVcujDauCA) on YT. Please go over to their channel and watch their stuff. It's surprisingly wholesome and highly educational talks about sex, kinks, and more. They're really funny and super endearing. ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with the channel or the content creators. I just really like their stuff, and I think people can really use their talks for writing reference or personal use or just for giggles.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this, or talk to me on twitter @QueenSinnamon, or if you're shy, leave an ask on my CC @QueenSinnamon. Could be about anything, really, even just a simple "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"; I love hearing from you! ♥
> 
> If you'd like me to write more or write something specific about your OTP, please check out my [thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560), or help spread the word. It would help me so much to continue writing (and living in general lmao).
> 
> Cheers! ♥


End file.
